


The Sole Person (Who's Not A Burden In Death)

by TheHolyTrinityOfMisfortune



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #no.2, #whumptober2019, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolyTrinityOfMisfortune/pseuds/TheHolyTrinityOfMisfortune
Summary: There's a bomb. Stuff goes awry. Keith whump.(THIS IS  BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY)





	The Sole Person (Who's Not A Burden In Death)

“Keith, get back! You’ll get yourself killed!”

_Better me than you. ___

_ _Keith has to defuse the bomb, or else _everyone_ will get blown up. And hey, he’s the most expendable, right?_ _

_ _Only 10 seconds left. Keith knows it’s hopeless. But still he stays, knowing he has no choice. He’s the only one of his team who wouldn’t be a burden in death. _ _

_ _ _I don’t have a special thing. _ _ _

_ _Three seconds. _ _

_ _Two seconds._ _

_ _One second. _ _

_ _Nothing. _ _

_ _His teammates’ cheers ring out over the comms. “Good work, Keith!”  
“Oh my God, we’re alive!”  
“We’re coming to get you, Keith!”_ _

_ _And then the bomb explodes. _ _

_ _Keith is thrown backwards.   
His head hits the wall.   
He’s out before he can comprehend what happened.  
…  
..  
.  
..  
…  
“Ke- can y- hear,”  
Keith blinks his eyes open. Why does his head hurt so much?  
“Keith! Keith, are you there?” That’s Lance’s voice, and Keith wonders distantly why he sounds so worried.   
“Lance? Th’t you?” Keith mumbles.  
“Hang on, Keith. Blue and I are coming to get you. Just stay awake for me, okay? Do NOT fall asleep.”  
Keith wants badly to disobey Lance’s orders. He’s so tired.  
“Wha…Wh’t happ’ned?” Keith slurs, his tongue seemingly glued to the bottom of his mouth.  
“There was an explosion. I’ll fill you in later, when you’re not dying.” Lance’s voice is light, joking, but its shaky undertone gives away his true feelings.  
“Blue and I are landing now!”  
Through blurry vision, Keith sees Lance’s fuzzy form running towards him.   
Black spots start to creep in.   
Everything’s spinning dizzily around him.  
A sudden pain sparks in his stomach as the adrenaline wears off, and he notices dimly a red gash spanning the width of his torso.   
Lance lifts him up, holding him tightly against his chest and panicking. “Shit, shit, shit, guys, his pupils are huge, what do I do?” He switches his focus to Keith again.   
“Hang in there, Keith, you’re gonna be fine, you hear me? You better not forget this bonding moment, ok?”  
“You…you’re n’ver g’nna le’ me…f’rg’t th’t… ‘re y’u?” Keith slurs, with a slightly delirious laugh that makes pain spear through his head and the dizziness return.  
The room tilts alarmingly. It’s been happening on and off, but not yet this severe.  
“Unh…L’n..ce…” Keith groans, blood dribbling down his chin. The room’s spinning nauseatingly around him.  
Lance looks down at Keith, who’s face is too pale, tinged with green. He’s perilously close to unconsciousness.  
He barely has time to lower him to the ground before Keith is doubled over, retching. More blood splatters the front of his armour.   
“Shit, oh my god, Keith, hang in there! Stay with me!” Lance scoops Keith into his arms again, murmuring apologies as Keith gives a weak moan of pain. His eyelids droop, and his head lolls back against Lance’s chest.   
Snatches of words reach his ears.  
“gettin-…worse!”   
“-concussion-“  
“-losing…blood!”  
Keith’s too exhausted to even lift his head. The light from the exit hurts his eyes, and the nausea increases tenfold. He feels his grip on reality slipping.  
“Keith, stay awake! Stay with me!”  
“S’rry,” Keith mumbles weakly, before the darkness drags him down.   
Keith stumbles out of the healing pod, the usual disorientation making it difficult to walk easily. He’s still nauseous, and slumps into someone’s arms after a few steps. It’s Lance, hugging him close and sobbing, knotting his fingers through Keith’s hair. Keith relaxes in Lance’s safe, familiar hold, and they walk to the common room. Together, they fall asleep curled up like two cats._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Not very long sorry! The second chapter of But We're Rivals will be up soon


End file.
